


Ticklishness and First Kisses

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: A Princess and her Knight [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Short n sweet, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of calm, their hearts race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklishness and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Please get cavities.

It was a rare moment of quiet and peace.

The feel of her palm against his was soft, gentle, and caring. It was warm and strong. Demanding in what it wanted, to twine her fingers with his, yet compliant to what was willing to give, for ease of comfort. It embodied her spirit so perfectly that it left him speechless.

A smile on her lips, a faint rosy hue on her cheeks, and happiness in her eyes, with traces of shy embarrassment.

He raised their joined hands to his lips, placing a light and chaste kiss to her fingers, and watched the red in her cheeks darken, as her other hand moved to tuck her hair behind her ear in bashfulness. He smiled at that. Anytime he could successfully give her that precious color in her cheeks from small gestures such as these, he’d consider it a job well done.

After glancing around for a moment, her eyes meets his again with determination. He’s momentarily confused as she firmly places her free hand on his shoulder and rises to the balls of her feet and kisses him. It’s sweet and tastes like the caramel candy she always has on hand, and entirely too short. Her lips were already gone and away by the time his mind finally caught up with the moment.

He stood frozen as she stared at him, concern growing on her face. And before he had another moment to think, he bent down to kiss her again. She softly inhaled in shock before returning it, and this time he made sure to absorb everything he could about the moment.

The softness of her lips, the feel of her hands clenching the front of his shirt, the hitch of her breath as he glides his hands the small of her back, the slowly growing demand as she meets his lips again and again, each time demanding more until he gives an unintentional squeeze to her waist, making her jump with a squeak, in turn causing them to miscalculate their next kiss, and their teeth clashing.

They both immediately separate to cover their mouths with their hands, with him eyeing her inquisitively. Her face was growing redder by the second as she glanced at him with a sheepish expression on her face.

“It- you… your hand it- it tickled.” She spluttered out.

After a moment of silence they both burst out laughing, still giddy and breathless.

“You’re ticklish, huh?” he asked, making sure to keep this revelation pocketed in mind.

She averted her gaze for a moment, then smirked and looked back at him. “I guess we’ll just have to try that again and find out.”

They did. And she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write fluff. I just can't help it. It's like a breath of fresh, non-angsty air in this god forsaken meme world.


End file.
